Episode 7340 (14th May 2010)
Plot Tracy tries to convince DC Glynn and DS Carr she's onto something with Gail. They tell her to get a confession or some new evidence or else stop wasting their time. Cheryl drinks with Leanne in the Rovers. Teresa's on edge when Lloyd greets her. Tina's about to venture out for a walk with Graeme but has second thoughts and darts back inside the flat. She tells Graeme she has panic attacks at the thought of going out. Norris is on tenterhooks as Blanche's will-reading takes place. She leaves Simon a fob-watch, Amy a music box, some books for Ken - along with Eccles - her jewellery to Deirdre and the remainder of her estate to Tracy. Norris learns Blanche wanted him there so he would have the gossip first-hand and also to cancel her magazine subscription. Roy's annoyed that Hayley discussed their wedding with Anna. He cannot see the point of spending lots of money on a big ceremony. Hayley's downcast. Janice tackles Trevor about the money she found. He explains that it's the kitty for the World Cup trip which is a secret from the lads' partners. Janice realises Peter's going and hasn't told Leanne. She agrees to keep it quiet. Tracy talks about how she was driven to killing Charlie. She tries to get Gail to admit to feeling the same about Joe. Gail's horrified and reiterates that she loved Joe. Lloyd walks Cheryl to her taxi and admits his fling with Teresa has run its course. David and Nick visit Gail. She's pleased to see them. Liz advises Teresa to move on before Lloyd dumps her. Ken and Deirdre are shocked that Blanche bequeathed everything to Tracy. Lloyd's gobsmacked when Teresa moves out, saying it's been a laugh but she's found a job and flat with a mate in Hyde. Lloyd fondly bids her farewell but it's clear Teresa's lying to save face. Tracy pretends to comfort Gail when she breaks down proclaiming her innocence. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Eddie Windass - Steve Huison *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Teresa Bryant - Karen Henthorn *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Mr Drummond - Peter Rylands *Prison Officer 2 - Steve Garti Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Redford Prison - Interview room, cell and visiting room Notes *Final appearance of Karen Henthorn as Teresa Bryant. *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy worries that her plan is taking too long when Gail turns emotional and clams up; Teresa realises she cannot compete for Lloyd's affections; and Roy and Hayley argue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,440,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2010 episodes